Lord Howd Magnar
Early Childhood Howd Magnar was born the eldest son to his father Torghen Magnar. Though his father died before ever inheriting the title or lands of house Magnar, Howd inherited everything from his grandfather upon his death. The life of a lord wasn't what Howd had wanted, so at the age of fourteen, he ran away from home and his duties, letting his younger brother take the role of Lord. For three years he traveled the mountainous lands of Skagos, learning the hardships of living alone in the wild, killing his first animal, killing his first human, and even eating his first person at the age of fifteen. He didn't like the taste, and had regurgitated it all upon the first bite. He knew then, that life alone was not the life for him. After sneaking into his old village a few times, he learned the feelings of the common people, and found out exactly how poor of a leader his younger brother was. One day, passing through the town, he heard news of his brother's death. It saddened him, not much, for he hardly knew his brother, but he was still his brother. Howd returned to Kingshouse to take his place as lord. After verification from his mother, he resumed his duties as lord of Kingshouse. Adult Life The newly appointed Lord of Kingshouse did what he could to improve the lives of his people. There was no cause for cannibalism, as the meat was coming in a plenty. Raids from other Skagosi houses had ended once he put an effort into fortifying his small town. His people loved him, and soon his enemies would fear him. Population was increasing at twice the rate kingshouse was used to. Howd knew he needed more land for his people, more food, more houses. A large scale building plan would do, but the men would starve before the first log was set in position. So, the only option was war. He declared war on the only other Skagosi houses, house Crowl and house Stane. After crushing the Crowl forces at Deepdown, he made sure word spreed to Driftwood Hall of his fierceness in battle, as to avoid taking anymore lives. The Stane forces surrendered, rather than fight Howd's much larger force and lose. But the Lord Stane would not come out entirely the loser in this war, he sent word to Howd that the only way he would surrender was if he would marry his daughter, Leona Stane. Howd agreed. They did not love each other, not until their first child reached the age of three did they begin to fall for one another. She gave him two more children, a son named Gorne Magnar, and a daughter named Nanna Magnar. Recent History Howd and his people have ran out of food, and the population has grown too large, forcing them to resort back to their cannibalistic nature. The voices of those he's eaten now plague his mind. He knows his people will die out if no solution is presented. He later decided the best course of action to save his people is to raid the North, and possibly find a spot to cultivate land. He sends his sister with some men on a ship for Hardhome in hopes of recruiting other Free Folk to their cause. Upon arrival in The Gift he splits his forces and heads to a village where all but one are put to death. They take all the food they could find and head back to rendezvous with the other groups. Howd has his son, Gorne, head back to Skagos to deliver what goods they earned and to feed his starving family especially. Knowing he'll need more men, Howd heads even further north in hopes of taking a castle along the wall. Arriving at Eastwatch-by-the-sea, Howd sneaks in after climbing the walls with a few of his men. His cover is quickly blown and a large battle ensues where Howd slays many a foe, including the owner of the castle who gives him a few wounds, including a gash that cut his cheeks open a bit. Knowing he can't hold the castle, Howd opens the gates and waits on his sister to arrive with what Wildlings she could muster. With his new band of Wildlings accompanying him, he heads south and raids Mole's Town. Killing all that inhabit it, save the Lord Umber. Howd and Sigorn Umber fought, earning himself a deep cut in the leg before subuing the Umber and taking him prisoner. Howd tried to get Sigorn and the Umbers on his side for the coming battle, but was rebuffed. Later Sigorn escaped with aid from Jojen Mormont and the merchant Rycherd. Howd, after coercion from the voices in his head, decides to kill the captive that was used to get the Northerners to his camp, and let his troops feast upon her. Quotes "I started out with a small keep, and a withering family. With ambition and might I conquered a great many places, adding additional keeps to my one. And the snowball grew ... I have come to the North, raiding and establishing a name among the Free Folk, and the snowball grew. The snowball will continue to roll down the hill and grow, Sigorn ... the question is, will you and your giants be the snow that gathers with the ball, or the flakes that get pushed further into the ground?" -Howd trying to convince Sigorn to join him "We gain no glory by slaughtering farmers as if they were pigs. I'd rather them have been pigs, then I would have tried a bite." -Howd referring to killing some villagers Family Father: Torghen Magnar (Deceased) Mother: ??? (Deceased) Brother: ??? (Deceased) Sister: Grisella Magnar Wife: Leona Stane Daughter: Ferny Magnar Son: Gorne Magnar Daughter: Nanna Magnar Category:Characters